


Монстр в Париже

by whisky_soda



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О гениальном профессоре Вагнере ходило множество слухов и легенд</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстр в Париже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы-2013  
> С любовью к Кафке и детской памяти об изобретениях профессора Вагнера

Через пять лет после знакомства с Иваном Степановичем я наконец-то смог издать книгу. Пять лет сбора материала, увлекательной переписки и дружеских бесед о науке и жизни уместились в небольшое, аккуратное издание страниц на сто. Довольный, вспоминая как пахли только вышедшие со станка листы, я вышел из типографии и направился прямиком к нему в гости. На днях профессор в своей излюбленной манере отправил радиотелеграмму на мой коротковолновник и пригласил побеседовать о новых научных открытиях, заодно пообещав подписать мой экземпляр издания. Я был несказанно рад этому сообщению: профессор, в силу своей привычки постоянной смены жительства, в вечном круговороте научных экспериментов, был почти неуловим. И все местные почтальоны добросовестно копили для него письма в отдельном ящике. Секретаря профессор за эти годы так и не завел. И то, что мы оба оказались в Париже, казалось великой удачей.  
Профессор Вагнер гостил у своих друзей — семьи хирургов. И я был приглашен на день рождения младшей дочери. Надо сказать, приглашению я очень удивился, но вместе с тем обрадовался возможности посмотреть на профессора в домашней обстановке, среди друзей. Редактор недвусмысленно дал мне понять, что в России книга об этом талантливом ученом пользуется небывалым спросом, поэтому если я напишу еще одну…  
Раздумывая о том, что Иван Степанович находился в расцвете сил и научных открытий, я в назначенное время оказался на пороге нужной квартиры. Дверь открыла хозяйка — женщина, чья улыбка покорила меня с первого взгляда. Она пригласила пройти внутрь и сообщила, что профессора срочно вызвали: что-то связанное с экспериментом, — и он вернется только к вечеру. Выразив свое сожаление по этому поводу, я остался ждать Вагнера, беседуя на балконе с главой семьи. Мы вели себя тихо и никоим образом не мешали приготовлениям к празднику. Тут-то я и узнал, как семья Булль познакомилась с Иваном Степановичем.  
— Моя жена была на девятом месяце беременности, — начал свой рассказ Жан-Жак. Он походил на русского медведя: такой же большой, нарочито неуклюжий и обманчиво безопасный, у него были очень добрые глаза. Совсем не француз. — Когда однажды утром в Париже случилось землетрясение. Так все подумали сначала. Все ходило ходуном, посуда соскальзывала с полок, падала мебель, и люди, в чем были, в страхе выбегали из домов на улицу. Никто не мог понять, что происходит, — он похлопал себя по карманам, оглянулся, выискивая взглядом кого-то через стеклянную дверь, и вытащил помятую сигарету.  
— Я бросаю, — поморщился Жан-Жак, прикуривая. — Казалось, что удары о землю никогда не прекратятся. И самое странное, что эхо от них было то тут, то там. Будто мы все уменьшились, стояли на столе, а кто-то бил мячом по поверхности в разных местах. А потом все увидели тень на горизонте. Она была огромна, ужасна. Она скакала: прыг-прыг, — Жан-Жак всплеснул руками, демонстрируя размеры тени. — Люди закричали. Началась паника. Сначала все бросились в свои квартиры, но чудовище с легкостью крушило дома. Кто-то побежал по улицам в поисках убежища. Но чудовище высовывало свой длинный хобот и протыкало им свои жертвы. Оно замирало, питаясь, со свистом втягивая в себя кровь. И было видно, как по полупрозрачному хоботу, покрытому мерзкой щетиной, она несется чудовищу в рот. Тогда грохот стихал, отчего крики жертв были слышны еще сильнее. Насытившись, чудовище отбрасывало пищу на тротуар. И прыгало-прыгало-прыгало… — Жан-Жак замолчал.  
— А потом? — стараясь скрыть свое нетерпение, спросил я. Эта история о гигантской блохе мне знакома. Вагнер отмел ее как апокрифическую и никакого отношения к нему не имеющую.  
— А потом, — вздохнул Жан-Жак, — Иван создал людей-кузнечиков, и блоху изловили. В тот день и родилась Аннет. Она была маленькой, юркой и такой же неуловимой, как блоха. Поэтому однажды я осмелился подойти к профессору на конференции. Иван выступал с докладом о модифицировании клеток животных и сотворении химер. Я попросил стать крестным моей дочери. Так и познакомились, — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Знаете, что самое ужасное в этой истории? Блоха никого не убила. Она оставляла достаточно крови для жизни. Даже старушке. Все погибшие, вся кровь, размазанная по стенам и тротуару, раздробленные кости и растоптанные кишки — результат паники. И я не говорю про мародерства и убийства по случаю.  
Он докурил сигарету и спрятал окурок под кадку с цветами — к примятой стопке таких же окурков.  
— Говорят, — шепнул он, — что у Вагнера была вторая тварь. Сидела в лаборатории. И, когда первая вырывалась, вторую, самца, было решено убить, — он расплылся в улыбке. — Говорят, профессор не уничтожил этот труп, что он хранит его засушенным, как гербарный лист. А еще говорят, что это были не блохи, а первые опыты по созданию химер. Из людей. И никто не знает, жива или мертва первая блоха,— Жан-Жак открыл передо мной дверь.  
— А вот и торт! — радостно воскликнул он, раскинув руки, бросаясь обнимать свою жену.  
Она аккуратно расставляла пять свечей посреди огромных кремовых роз. Торт был розового цвета, с бантиками по краям и именем Аннет. На торте сидела фигурка блохи из папье-маше. Мадам Булль улыбнулась и указала на угол кухни, где в тени, листая книгу, сидел профессор Вагнер. Он совсем не изменился со дня нашей последней встречи, даже седины не прибавилось в волосах.  
— Дорогой друг, — Иван Степанович встал и пожал протянутую для приветствия руку. — На днях я прочел занимательную книгу одного немецкого автора. Не слыхали? Она интересней историй обо мне, — хитро прищурился он.  
В ответ я обнял профессора, ставшего моим хорошим другом. Весь вечер мы разговаривали о селекции и работах аргентинского хирурга Сальваторе.

***  
Я так и не понял, что разбудило меня перед рассветом на следующий день. Возможно, дело было в неудобной позе. Возможно, книга скатилась с моего живота и упала на пол.  
Я перевернулся на бок — и что-то огромное, длинное, щетинистое, словно перевалившись через меня, задев люстру, с грохотом ударилось об пол. Я мог бы даже поклясться, что слышал звон посуды на кухне. Что-то свисало с подбородка — оно очень чесалось. Воздух вокруг ходил ходуном — он был пропитан различными запахами, среди которого явственно выделялся один. Он звал меня. Попытавшись сесть и вновь рухнув на кровать, я сумел разглядеть зубчатые гребни, черную жесткую щетину. Я разглядел свое отражение в зеркале. Я закричал.

Я хотел есть.


End file.
